


Heartache in Baku

by eirallina



Series: We Are [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Skye was never on the team, Starts around Season 2, this is how they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirallina/pseuds/eirallina
Summary: The first time he saw her, she was singing. The second time he saw her, it was just a glimpse. The third time he saw her... Let's just say she made his heart ache.[I suck at summaries, don't kill me.]





	Heartache in Baku

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags for further explanation.
> 
> I do not own Agents of Shield, only this story.

          The first time he saw her, she was singing. 

          It was a jazzy number that made you want to move your body along with the catchy tune, all saxophones, guitars, and drums uniting. Given the circumstances, the mesmerizing rhythm was appropriate. But it was the voice of the singer that first caught his attention. Singing in a husky but melodious voice that harmonized well with the sultry music, the half Asian woman radiated so much vitality and passion that he just had to pull his attention away from his whiskey to gaze at her. 

          Although the green maxi dress licked her long shapely legs well, it was the split on the right side of the ruffled skirt that accentuated the very elegance of her movements. Her brown hair was like shining silk and glistened as light caught it in its embrace, sometimes flickering orange and other times a daring purple from the illuminations of the stage lights. And the way she sang a cover of ‘Sway’ by Dean Martin singed with such delicious seduction he could not look away, especially when she swayed her hips in time with the music. 

          “ _Oh she sounds absolutely wonderful_ ,” Simmons suddenly exclaimed in his ear. 

          Ward snapped out of his reverent admiration of the singer and cleared his throat, removing his focus from the woman on the stage to the attendants of the party surrounding him. He was grateful that Fitzsimmons couldn’t see the faint flush on his face. Somehow, the thought of them knowing he was mesmerized by the singer was unsavory at best. He was supposed to be on a mission, not ogling some talented singer. 

          He grabbed the shot of whiskey on the bar and turned back around to face the crowd, his eyes scanning the area for the subject of his mission. But as if completely awed by the voice of the singer, everyone in attendance of the party was on the dance floor swaying to the music. Granted, the ballroom was big enough for such a spectacle but this was the first time he had seen such a turn out for something as mediocre as dancing. It just made his task that much harder. 

          “I’m going to take a walk,” he said into his comms. 

          Ward downed his shot of Tallisker, set the glass down on the wooden bar, and slowly walked around the perimeter of the dance floor. Ladies and gentlemen twirled by him, dresses and coat tails fluttering in their wake and smiles on their faces. No one knew the danger they were in and he hoped to keep it that way. But if the person he was looking for was nowhere to be found, then they were all doomed.

          “Anyone got a visual on him?” Ward asked after the first round around the perimeter. 

          “ _Negative_ ,” May replied.

Just as May finished replying, the singer on stage finished her jazzy number. Cheers, claps, and wolf whistles rang through the ballroom in one synchronized ovation for the singer and Ward paused to look around the area. 

          “ _Ward, look!_ _3 o’clock_.” Simmons exclaimed. 

          Following Simmons’ command, he turned to his 3 o'clock and found himself looking up at the stage at the half Asian singer. Her dark brown eyes met his for just a second and she gave him a warm bright smile that lit up her whole face. Then she turned around and walked off the stage, the open back dress fluttering behind her as she did so. Ward lingered on the span of the singer’s back for just a second before his eyes spotted Sunil Bakshi standing in the shadows backstage. As the singer approached, he murmured something to her and they walked out of sight.

          “I have visual on the target,” Ward said to his comms. “He’s backstage with the singer. Hunter, keep your eye on the package. I’m going after Bakshi.”

          “ _I’ll be right there_.” May replied back. 

          Ward navigated through the crazy crowd of slightly tipsy and drunk party goers and hurriedly went around to the back. The door leading backstage was shut tight and the two who stood guard in front of it were on the floor, bleeding out. Their deaths could only mean one thing.

          The singer didn’t tag along with Whitehall’s notorious second in command by choice. With that thought in mind, Ward quickly pried open the door and walked in. He had expected the place to be well lit and crowded with workers, but both were noticeably nonexistent. The entire place was dark except for a few flickering lights coming from the stage. A general sweep of the place told him no one was hiding there.

          “ _Guys_ ,  _we may have a problem._ ” Hunter called out, the roguish British voice making Ward pause in his tracks. “ _The 084 is gone. I repeat, the 084 is gone._ ”

         " _What?_ ” Fitz said the same time Simmons said, “ _How_?” 

          Ward cursed.

          He glanced around the dark area and immediately made his way up the stairs at the back of the hallway. The 084 had been sitting on a pedestal near the stage all night. If someone had grabbed it, he could get a better visual of the people down below. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, multiple gun shots rang through the air and screams pierced the happy jazzy atmosphere the party was having. Ward made a run for it, ICER at the ready. Coulson had repeatedly reminded him that he needed to keep SHIELD’s mission as under wraps as possible. But that order clearly went out the window.

          “ _Hydra soldiers are marching in from the west and east entrances. Anyone got a visual on Bakshi_?” 

          It was the white heels and the hem of her flowing green dress that caught Ward’s attention first. But then tailored leather shoes and a gray suit replaced it and he looked up just as a bullet grazed past him. Ward dodged it, tumbling down to the ground before standing up. He aimed his gun at Bakshi. The man stood in the middle of the balcony, cutting a dangerous figure as he restrained the singer in front of him. He held a gun at her head.

          “Let her go, Bakshi.” Ward said carefully, tightening his grip on the ICER. 

           “I do not wish this woman harm, Agent Ward. But if it comes down to that, it’s out of my hands.” Bakshi replied, drawing out his words. “Put the gun down.” 

          Ward glanced at the singer and couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved that she wasn’t crying her eyes out. Usually captives cry their eyes out and maybe pee their pants as well. Although the singer’s eyes were wide with fear, her face remained as calm as possible. Ward slowly nodded his head, wondering if she could see the assurance he was trying to give her with his eyes alone.  

          “ _Now_ , Agent Ward.” 

          Bakshi pressed the gun harder against the singer’s temple and her breath hitched. She reached her hands up in an effort to pull Bakshi’s hand away from her neck but it was to no avail. Underneath the balcony, Ward could hear party goers clamoring to leave as a dozen or so Hydra agents stormed the place. A second passed by. Then two. Then, out of nowhere, a shot rang through the air and a bullet flew across the ballroom and lodged itself right into Ward’s shoulder.

          He cried out in pain and quickly caught a glimpse of a sniper at the balcony on the other side of the ballroom. With one arm pressing against his gunshot wound, Ward turned his attention back to Bakshi but it was too late. The target had taken his momentary distraction to scuttle out of there. The singer he held captive was on the floor, disoriented after what Ward could only assume as a head bash against the wall next to her.

          When she looked up, their eyes met. He lowered his gun. 

          “You’re okay,” Ward said carefully. “You’re okay…”

          Before he could say anything else, the singer rushed over and touched his arm. He winced at the contact and was about to pull away when she ripped the hem of her dress. She made quick work of the ripped fabric and before he knew it, the gunshot wound on his arm was tightly bound by the green silk. Ward blinked. He hadn’t expected that.

          “Thank you,” Ward said sincerely. Gunshots from downstairs reminded of him of his mission and he looked down at the singer in front of him. “You better go. Get somewhere safe.”

          She looked at him, glanced down at the wound on his arm, and nodded her head, stepping away to let him through. Ward pressed a hand to her shoulder in the hopes that it would reassure her and rushed after Bakshi, wincing ever so slightly at the realization that he had left a blood print on the singer’s body. But he couldn’t think about that now. He had a mission to complete. 

          Ward didn’t look back. 

***** *** *** *** *** *****

          The second time he saw her, it was just a glimpse.

          Earlier that week, his older brother Senator Christian Ward had created quite a stir in the media with his stance against SHIELD. The fear that he had planted in the minds of those who didn’t know any better was worrying at best. SHIELD needed to work on repairing their image. So despite their estranged relationship, Coulson asked him to use that connection to persuade Christian to their side. Ward had protested vehemently to the plan. But his complaints and warnings fell to deaf ears when the Director wanted something and Ward found himself sneaking into the Ward Estate to have a ‘heart to heart’ conversation with his dear brother.

          As was tradition, Christian was hosting a Christmas party in their old family home. His demented mother and father along with his sister were in attendance, swirling about the ballroom of the mansion in their high class attires while drinking champagne. Ward didn’t want to confront them so he stayed in his brother’s library and waited like a cat waiting for a mouse to come out and play. Christian hadn’t been able to resist the clues he had hid in various places around the ballroom earlier that day and came up to see him immediately.

          The blame game that ensued was one of the worst. He knew because he and Christian played that game a lot when they were younger. Somehow, despite everything that had happened between the two brothers, Christian always won the blame game. It was Ward’s fault or Thomas’s fault, but never his. Now that he was Senator, his lying skills went up quite a few notches and it was hard to differentiate between the truth and the lies. Ward found himself wondering why he had even listened to Coulson about this.

          Didn’t he understand that Christian wanted him arrested? That he wanted to dismantle SHIELD because it was, in his eyes, a terrorist organization built on fear? Ward was SHIELD and Christian needed to destroy the one thing Ward worked so hard to achieve in order to be happy? That Christian was a taker and not a giver? In the end, the conversation went nowhere. Christian refused to back off his attack on SHIELD in the media and Ward refused to give in to whatever demands Christian had deluded himself into wanting.

          After an explicit shout that was purposefully loud, Ward slammed the door behind him and left the library fuming. As he made his way down the stairs leading to the foyer, Ward caught a glimpse the woman he had seen a month before mingling with several house guests nearby. He faltered in his steps at the sight of her—hair tucked up in a messy updo, body adorned with fine silk and finer jewelry, hand holding a flute of champagne—and remembered the last time he saw her, he had left a bloody print on her shoulder. Their eyes caught and for a moment they just stared at each other. Then, the woman subtly lifted her flute of champagne in a nod to him and took a drink.

          Ward gave her a nod in acknowledgement and rushed down the stairs, exiting the Ward Manor as quickly as he could. The intrigue of the singer was nothing compared to the anger running through his veins at his brother’s stupidity and he didn’t look back.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

          The third time he saw her, it was in Baku.

          The capital city of Azerbaijan was the last place he had expected her to be. After all, they were in Montreal, Canada the first time they met. But despite the unexpectedness of the location, the woman sitting at a table on the rooftop café looked like she was enjoying life to the fullest. There was a colorful frozen drink at her table but she paid no attention to it. Instead, she was peering over the railing to the people down below, obviously watching with amusement.

          Could he blame her? Fountain Square was one of the most famous public squares in Baku and a major tourist attraction. Due to its location in downtown Baku, it was filled with people from all walks of life. Many went to the square for the many fountains scattered about the area, but a lot of people went there to window shop in the square’s many boutiques, enjoy the variety of food the restaurants had to offer, and purchase things at designer stores.

          When Coulson had given him some time off after a mission in Turkey, he had decided to take a trip to Azerbaijan to visit some old acquaintances. Since he had arrived unexpectedly, his friends weren’t able to take the day off so Ward had to entertain himself until they got off work. Fountain Square had been his go to place since it was always a nice place to people watch. He had planned to stroll about the area but when he saw an ad for a new rooftop café, he couldn’t resist checking it out.

          Personally, he came for the view. However, he stayed for the woman. Ward knew he was staring a bit too hard, what with her sitting all the way on the other side of the café and everything. But it was so tempting to just sit there and watch her enjoy her drink and watched the people roaming around the square down below.

          For the first ten minutes, that’s all he did. But then the need to talk to her, even just to say hi, got more tempting as time passed. When he noticed she had almost finished her drink, he flagged down a waiter and ordered her another one on him. When the drink came, she questioned the waiter for a bit before looking up and seeing him. She flashed him a smile and took a sip of her drink. The move was reminiscent of what she did back at the Ward Estate.

          A few moments later, the woman glanced around the café, grabbed the drink he had bought her, and abandoned her table. Ward watched her carefully as she walked across the café towards him, his eyes never leaving the sight of the woman. She was wearing a short shift dress that reached her knees, the colorful artificial watercolor splashes at the hem licking her legs. Her flowing brown hair was up in a bun. It’s been 3 months since he saw her last and she looked like she had lost a bit of weight. When she took a seat across from him, Ward sat up straighter. The woman leaned an elbow on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hand, her smile widening as she gazed at him.

          “Agent Ward,” the woman greeted. “I thought it was you but I wasn’t sure.”

For a few seconds, he didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t actually expected her to come over and make conversation with him. Given what has been reported in the news, he was surprised she didn’t run away the first chance she got. When she turned her head slightly to the side in an inquisitive manner, he snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat.

          “I’m surprised to see you here.” Ward said.

          “I go where the music goes,” she said vaguely. He nodded, remembering her painfully mesmerizing rendition of ‘Sway’ almost 5 months back. “What are you doing here?”

His first instinct was to lie. He was a SHIELD agent and she shouldn’t know about it. But what was the harm in telling her? It wasn’t as if he was on duty at the moment.

          “I’m on vacation.” He replied.

          “Given your profession, I’m surprised you even get vacation days.”

          “What do you know about my profession?”

          “I do watch the news, Agent Ward. You saved me from Hydra and everyone knows the only organization strong enough to challenge them is SHIELD. Am I right?” He didn’t say anything but she didn’t expect him to. Instead, she cleared her throat. “I never did thank you for saving my life that day.”

          “It was my job,” Ward explained.

          “Is it also your job to buy me a drink?” She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

          “I’m simply being courteous.”

          “Well then, thank you.”

Ward nodded his head but said nothing more. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, eyes peering down the railing to the bustling Fountain Square below them. Now that business hours had come to a close, more people gathered about the square in search of fun, pleasure, and retail therapy.

          “I never got your name.” He stated after a while.

The woman looked at him for a few seconds and smiled.

          “My name is Skye.”

          Ward had already known that, of course.

          When Skye ripped her dress to bandage his gunshot wound, she had wittingly left a clue for him to find out who she was. He didn’t know it then but when he unraveled the fabric to properly treat his wound, the word ‘SKYE’ were clearly embroidered onto the fabric. It could have been anything, really. The words could have been the brand name of her dress or a stylistic choice by the designer. But for some reason, Ward had a hunch it wasn’t neither of those.

          “No last name?” Ward asked.

Skye shook her head.

          “I’ll give you my last name if you give me your first name.”

A smile broke on his face at her barter.

          “It’s not that easy, Skye.”

          “It was worth the shot,” she replied with a smirk.

          The silence came back.

          But unlike the first round, the silence that enveloped them was a bit uncomfortable at best, frustratingly annoying at worst. Given her presence at his family estate back on Christmas, she was either a close friend of Christian’s, a close friend of Christian’s old friend, or a mere acquaintance. He couldn’t be sure. Did she already know his first name? Did she make the connection between the two of them when she saw him there? If she did, she wasn’t giving that information up.

          “You were at my brother’s Christmas party.” Ward said purposefully.

          “Ah, I wondered if you remembered that. One of Ana’s friends invited me there to sing and let me tell you, they never take no for an answer.”

          “And here I thought you were stalking me.”

The shock on her face at his joke was enough to tell him she hadn’t even thought of the idea.

          “I’m not stalking you, I swear. Seriously, I’m not.” Copying her none too subtly, Ward cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. She looked at him for a split second before she burst out laughing. “Okay, okay. So even if I am stalking you, can you blame me? Just look at you.” She pointed a finger at him and flushed slightly when their eyes met. “Funny you’re the one accusing me of something like that when you’re an agent who has access to who knows what kind of tracking databases.”

          “Are you saying I’m abusing my powers to stalk you?”

          “I don’t know, are you?”

          The easy banter that ensued between Ward and Skye was a welcoming one. She was easy to talk to. They spoke about a lot of things, most of which were about the places they’ve been to and the weird things they’ve seen on and off their jobs. While she often asked about his life as a SHIELD agent, she had enough tact to back down it was clear he wasn’t giving her any information. Ward liked that. He was apprehensive at first because she was a civilian. But he quickly learned that he didn’t need to give her any false information. She already knew he was a SHIELD agent. It was nice not to lie about everything.

          Before Ward knew it, two hours passed by. When the dinner rush came, Ward and Sky left the rooftop café and continued their conversation elsewhere. They strolled about Fountain Square for a bite before making their way to Baku Boulevard. The bright shining skylights, the colorful night display of the Flame Towers, and the reflection of such glimmering lights against the water made Baku Boulevard beautiful to look at.

          As they leaned against the railing separating the seafront promenade and the sea water, Ward said as much to Skye and watched as her lips curved into a smile at his words. His eyes lingered on her lips for a few seconds before he looked up at her. If she noticed, she said nothing about it.

          “It reminds me of the Bund in Shanghai.” Skye said, emphasizing the words Shanghai with just the right tones. Of course she would know Chinese.

          “Was that your hometown?”

Skye didn’t answer for a few moments. When she did, her voice was so low he had to strain his ears to hear.

          “No, I was born in Hunan.”

          “It’s a beautiful place.”

          “If I die, I would love for it to be the afterlife.”

          “Do you…” Ward frowned slightly at the way she worded her sentence. “Do you think about death often?”

Skye laughed and turned to look at him.

          “Who doesn’t? I bet you think about it a lot when you’re out on the field.”

There was so much he wanted to say but in the end, he simply said:

          “I try not to.”

The look on her face told him she knew all the things he wasn’t saying. But sensing his reluctance, she changed the subject.

          “Speaking of being out in the field, I bet you go undercover a lot. Does SHIELD expect you to learn languages? What do you know?”

        “That’s classified. But if you must know… one of the languages I’m fluent in is Chinese.”

She raised an eyebrow at the new fact.

          “Mandarin or Cantonese?”

          “普通话. [Mandarin.]”

The look on Skye’s face as he spoke to her in her native language was more than enough to erase his reservations about using his skills to talk to the woman and Ward couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

          “天啊，我没想到你会中文. [Gosh, I didn't expect you to know Chinese.]” Skye said, the smile on her face growing wider. Her Chinese, albeit heavy with a Hunan accent, was clear and concise. “而且说得那么好阿. [And you speak it so well.]”

          “What can I say? 如果上司有要求, 我总得想个办法去做. [If my superior asks for something, I have to find a way to do it.]” He shrugged.

          “说的对… [Sounds about right…]” Skye paused.

She looked like she wanted to say something more but thought better of it. Noting her unease, Ward reached over and set his hand on hers.

          “你没事吧? [Are you alright?]”

          For a few moments, Skye didn’t say anything and simply gazed at his hand on hers. She looked uneasy as if she was unsure of what to do about their sudden closeness. Ah, he was a bit too forward. He moved to pull his hand away but Skye quickly stopped him and turned her hand over so that their palms touched.

          Ward’s breath hitched and he pulled his eyes away to look up at her. Their fingers slipped through the opened cracks and grasped each other. The warmth that radiated off her touch was enough to warm his cold hands and he reveled in it, twisting their fingers closer together.

          “你… [Do you…]” Skye stepped closer. Ward swallowed. He knew he should step back, let go of the moment, but he did not. “…要跟我回旅馆吗? [… want to go back to the hotel with me?]”

Ward licked his dry lips at the question, his eyes scanning her face. Watching him watch her with that hopeful look on her face was almost painful. He removed his hand from hers and brushed the side of his fingers across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned forward towards his touch. The bright lights of the cityscape illuminated her face like a halo.

          “Skye, 你应该知道我… [Skye, you should know I…]”

         He trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say, and Skye opened her eyes to look at him. Honestly, what could he say? What excuses could he give? If he said his job prevented him from accepting such an invitation from a civilian like her, she wouldn’t believe him because it was a blatant lie. Somehow, he didn’t want to lie to her. He had only known her for two hours, but in his mind he knew she deserved more than what he could offer her. As if reading his thoughts, Skye cocked her head. His hand fell from her face and returned to his side.

          “这只是一夜情而已, [This is just a one night stand,]” said Skye with a quirk of her eyebrow. “你怕什么呢? [What are you afraid of?]”

          “You” was the first thing that came to his mind but he did not say that to her face. Instead he looked at her—at those dark brown eyes reflecting his face and the Flame Towers behind him, at her slightly parted and waiting lips, at their hands touching each other, at the heat he felt between them. A second passed by. Then another.

Before his mind could finish the yes or no argument in his head, Ward found himself lifting his hand and gently pulling Skye’s face towards him. Their lips touched.

          The taste of sweet coffee, along with the smell of her, made his head swim. He wanted to do that the first time he set his eyes on her and the desire grew worse when he saw her again—in Baku of all places. It’s been almost half a year since he last saw her but it was worth the wait. In the back of his mind, his consciousness screamed at him to stop and he almost did when he realized she wasn’t reciprocating.

          But then Skye kissed him back and traced her tongue across his lips, prying his mouth open and entering—deepening the kiss by tasting and teasing him—and he was lost. When the need for air became dire, they slowly pulled their lips away from each other despite the pull for them to rejoin. Ward opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he rested his forehead against hers. The unadulterated feelings that rose inside of him when Skye opened his eyes and looked at her was unquestionably perfect.

          “I can’t give you anything.” He told her.

          “I’m not asking for much, Ward.” Skye replied with that teasing smile of hers and pressed her body against his for a few seconds before moving away.

          “Where’s your hotel?” Ward asked after a few moments of pregnant silence.

          Skye murmured the location against his lips.

          Together, barely parting, they hurried down the seafront promenade, through the lobby doors of the hotel, and up the elevator to the 12th floor. They were forced to be civil, almost cold to each other, in the elevator due to the presence of two old couples getting ready for a fancy dinner on the streets of Baku.

          But once Skye entered her key card and they gained entry into the room, Ward closed the door with a slam and pressed her against the door. The friction of his hard body against her soft one was enough to make them both moan with exciting anticipation. Ward pressed his forehead against Skye’s and they locked gazes with each other. The desires reflecting in Skye’s eyes mirrored his. Their lips—so close and yet so far—lingered several inches from each other. It was almost torturous.

          “I can’t say I haven’t thought about this.”

          “You and I both.”

          “Oh?”

          “Would you be weirded out if I say when I saw you holding that gun with these arms of yours?”

          “Really?” She nodded her head and he let out a laugh, purposefully pressing the arms she so admired against the small of her back. “I worked hard for them, thanks.”

          “Oh it shows.”

          They stared at each other, both unwilling to make the first move despite the confident tones of their teasing voices. A minute later, Skye proved she was braver than the both of them. She lifted her hands, cupped his face, and slowly closed the distance between their lips. He closed his eyes and reveled in it, kissing her back long and slow. A few moments later, she pulled away.

          “At what point of our acquaintance did you want to fuck me?” Skye asked, the crassness of her choice of word sending a rush of blood through his body. He swallowed.

          “When I heard your voice.”

          “My voice?”

          “What can I say? You have a beautiful voice. It made me wonder…”

The look on her face told him she knew where he was going with this but she asked anyway.

          “And what did you wonder?”

          “I wondered about the sounds you would make when you come.”

          Her eyes flashed and she leaned forward to smother his smile with her kisses. Her musk entered his nose and he couldn’t help but let out a groan when she bit his lower lip gently. Moving his lips downward, he gently licked her shoulder; the skin was sweet and salty from her lotion and the day’s strain. Skye shivered in his arms. He chuckled and returned to kiss her lips, the reverberation of his chuckle stilling as their tongues met.

          Carefully, as if he was afraid of scaring her, Ward’s hand began sliding up under the loose material of her shift dress, passing by her lacy panties in favor of her naked breasts underneath. She let out a groan when his fingers caressed her firm perky breasts, squeezing and pinching her sensitive nipples to coax a whimper from her. He smiled into their kiss and she ground herself against him in retaliation for his teasing. The contrast of her warm skin and his cool—almost cold—hands had him wanting more.

          Sensing her urgency, Ward slipped his hand down south to touch the soft, smooth skin of her thighs. Skye hissed and pressed her hand on his shoulder hard. Ward pulled himself away from her inviting soft lips and looked into her eyes. Skye nodded her head and with one heave, Ward took her into his arms and carried her to the king size bed. In his excitement, he dropped her none too gently onto the bed and it was her melodious laugh echoing in the room that stopped him from apologizing for it.

          He wanted to do this the right way. Go slow, give her all the pleasure she deserve, and drag it out as long as possible. But they both knew that wasn’t happening. At least not the first time. So he quickly took off his clothes, throwing the materials carelessly on the floor. When he turned to Skye, she had already divested herself of her clothes. The dress was on the floor and her lacy pink panties (he hadn’t expected pink) dangled from her fingers. He looked at her and bit back a smile at the way her brown eyes traced the outlines of his hard body and the teasing wink she gave him. A second later, she fell backwards onto the bed and he was on her.

          He traced his cold calloused fingers down the curves of her body, pausing just slightly to pinch her hard nipples before moving downwards. Sky’s body trembled. When he touched her intimate flesh, she let out a hiss and grabbed his wrist as a reflex. He pulled his eyes from the sight of his fingers touching the apex of her sex to look at her. She bit her lip. He didn’t know if she was slightly embarrassed by his actions or if she was being coy. But when he bent down for a kiss, his finger slid all the way into her and she drowned her moans into his lips.

          In the frenzy of battling tongues and plunging fingers, Skye moved between them and took him into her hands. Ward faltered for just a moment at the pleasure of her searching hands and swallowed. Skye giggled at his reaction and thumbed the head of him teasingly. Fevered by her touch, he restarted his play of her body and kissed her even more passionately. Their mutual pleasure went on for a few minutes until they pulled away; both were breathless due to each other’s ministrations.

          “Do you…” Ward trailed off.

          He hadn’t expected this to happen, much less with her, and so wasn’t prepared for this. Skye smiled and reached up to pull out a packet of condom from underneath her pillow. She gave it to him and pushed him out of hands’ reach before lying back down on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows.

          Ward should feel a bit embarrassed by this, her watching him put a condom on so shamelessly (especially with that smirk on her face), but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. She looked like she was quite appreciative and he made quick work of the condom. Once it was on, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her roughly towards him. She squealed and let out a guttural moan as their sex touched ever so slightly. Ward looked at Skye. Her head was tipped back and she was staring straight at him, worrying her lips with her teeth as if in anticipation. He grabbed his hardness and nudged at her entrance, pausing for just a second to get confirmation.

          “I want…” Skye whispered.

          “What?”

          “I want you. Inside me.” She glanced down at the small space separating them and looked back up at him. “If you want to know how I sound when I come, please…”

          Ward needed no further encouragement. Just her reply was enough to make him come undone right then and there. The damn tease. He leaned forward so he was hovering on top of her and went to the place she wanted him most in one fluid thrust. He gasped as she gasped, the sensations of their blissful completion sending shivering pulses of pleasure through their bodies.

          “Fuck…” Skye hissed.

          Ward grunted and growled when Skye reached up, took hold of his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. She pushed against him, arching her back and squirming until he thrust into her again and again. Hard. Deep. Full. Ward gripped her waist until his fingers were white and thrust into her faster, his length sliding deeper into her with each movement. Unable to keep up with kissing him, Skye turned away and breathlessly moaned into the pillow underneath her until they became guttural screams of pleasure. Her body shook and trembled when her orgasm rushed over her.

          “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

          Her moans of pleasure when she came were all he had imagined and even more than he ever dreamed of. Her sex, squeezing him tightly and repeatedly, pushed him over the brink and Ward moaned, crying out in pure pleasure of it all as he came. He collapsed on her a second later, tired, disoriented, and absolutely breathless.

That dizziness of pleasure and release and satisfaction made him question all he ever knew and he wanted it more than he would like to admit. He welcomed it even. Ward glanced down at the woman in his arms and smiled at the tired blissfulness on her face. They kissed, again and again, until they were no longer slaves to the desires eating at them. It took all night.

          By the time he woke up the next day, it was almost 8 a.m. and Skye was gone. Just like she had unexpectedly wandered into his life, she also left unexpectedly with no note to ease the sudden heartbreak he felt at her departure. He knew they didn’t have anything. It was nothing serious. Why, he was the one that stated as such before they went to the hotel. So technically, the ache that pulsed through his chest was unwarranted. It did not, however, make it ache any less.

          When he closed the door and finally left the hotel several hours later, no one would know that Grant Ward waited in that room for her to come back for more than two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my "We Are" series. Things will pick up, more characters will be introduced, more action scenes will be written, canon divergence from season 2. If you're interested, please subscribe for more updates.
> 
> If you like it, please give kudos or comment. I would really appreciate it. <3


End file.
